Flight displays and aircraft onboard displays present data for use and decision-making by flight crews during flight. A Primary Flight Display (PFD), found in an aircraft equipped with an electronic flight instrument system, is generally one of the primary references for flight information. The PFD combines the information traditionally displayed on several electromechanical instruments onto a single electronic display to reduce pilot workload and to enhance situational awareness. The layout and information displayed on the PFD varies depending upon manufacturer and installation. Most PFDs are configured with a central attitude indicator (AI) and flight director surrounded by other flight parameters. Convention normally places an airspeed tape on the left side of the AI and an altitude tape on the right, and the PFD presentation is based on a current aircraft configuration. However, under certain circumstances, flight crews may wish to view PFD parameters that are out of the currently displayed range of values.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional data onboard the aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.